Nuestra historia
by PaulsObrienXII
Summary: ¿Que pasará cuando la hermana de Harry Potter y su gran enemigo, Draco Malfoy, tengan que unir sus fuerzas para resolver unos importantes enigmas? Ah si, Harry tiene una hermana... Leed leed.
1. Prólogo: Natalie Potter

**Prólogo: Natalie Potter**

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido desde la muerte de Sirius y su enfrentamiento contra Voldemort en el Ministerio de magia, quizás demasiado rápido para Harry el cual aún no aceptaba la idea de que otro miembro mas de su familia hubiera caido en las garras de la muerte gracias a los siervos de Lord Voldemort.

El verano estaba siendo caluroso, tanto que se hacía insoportable y mas en aquel lugar, La madriguera, donde el sol daba durante todo el día de lleno en la casa y se colaba por cada ventana. Era Julio, y las noticias sobre él y su padrino Sirius Black estaban aún en los periódicos del mundo mágico. La gente había conocido la bondad de Sirius, demasiado tarde y eso enfurecía a Harry.

Era casi de noche cuando mientras Harry descansaba en la cama y su amigo Ron seguía durmiendo la siesta, una siesta de casi 4 horas, cuando un golpeteo en la ventana llamó la atención de Harry. Una lechuza grisacea de ojos amarillentos esperaba a que le abrieran las ventanas para poder entregar una carta. Harry se levantó con pesadez y abrió a la lechuza que extendió la pata y nada mas librarse de la carta emprendió el vuelo de vuelta. La carta iba dirigida a él, y la letra le resultó demasiado familiar pero...

- No puede ser - se dijo mientras abría el sobre y desdoblaba el papel. Un montón de letras con caligrafía torpe y negra se extendía a lo largo de la hoja.

_Querido Harry: _

_Si esta carta ha llegado a tus manos es porque simplemente he muerto. Espero que al menos mi muerte no haya sido en vano y estoy orgulloso porque seguro que fué haciendo lo correcto. Igualmente estas palabras no son para explicar nada de eso. Harry, tienes una hermana. _

_Siento haberte ocultado esta información tanto tiempo pero era lo mejor para ella y para ti, hasta que Voldemort estuviese muerto, pero si las cosas no han sido así es mejor que sepas toda la verdad de mi puño y letra. _

_Su nombre es Natalie, Natalie Potter, aun que oculta su apellido real bajo el de Vanderbitt. Vive en el norte de Alemania, con una familia de acogida que desconoce por completo su verdadera identidad. Es una bruja, obviamente, y asiste al colegio de Cronswhorth allí en Alemania. Sabe que existes Harry, siempre lo ha sabido, me he encargado de eso pese a haber estado preso pero siempre se ha mantenido al margen de ti, de tu vida. _

_¿Que como no has sabido nada antes? Bueno, es sencillo, la historia es simple. Nacisteis a la vez, sois mellizos, pero por desgracia vuestro destino no fué criaros juntos. Cuando tus padres se enteraron de que Voldemort os buscaba creyeron que lo mejor para vuestra protección era manteneros alejados, así el no podría mataros a ambos. Es mas fácil proteger a la gente de una en una ¿verdad? Antes de que Voldemort llegara a casa tus padres me entregaron a Natalie haciendome jurar que la enviaría lo mas lejos posible y que la ocultaría de toda esa locura, y eso hice. _

_Si esta carta ha llegado a tus manos será porque es el momento de que vayas a buscarla, es el momento de que los hermanos Potter vuelvan a estar juntos. Ella es esencial Harry, pronto lo sabrás. Encontrarás su dirección en el pequeño papel que viene en el sobre._

_Espero haberte protegido lo mejor posible, cuidate mucho Harry._

_Con amor, Sirius Black._

La respiración de Harry había aumentado su velocidad de manera considerable y su rostro estaba a punto de cubrirse de lagrimas. De pronto Hermione entró por la puerta, pero su tranquilidad se vió alterada cuando se topó con Harry. Sin preguntar salió corriendo hacia su amigo para fundirse en un abrazo de consuelo. No necesitaba detalles. Las pisadas rápidas de la chica despertarón a Ron, que desde la cama se quedó mirando la escena con preocupación.

Harry tras unos minutos de relajación se separó de Hermione y miró a sus amigos, pasando la mirada de uno a otro.

- ¿Que ocurre Harry? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Tenemos que ir a Alemania - dijo - Tenemos que encontrar a mi hermana.


	2. Capitulo 1: Hogwarts, nuevo hogar

**Capitulo 1: Hogwarts, nuevo hogar.**

El tren empezó su camino a Hogwarts y los alumnos, al menos la gran mayoría ya habían encontrado su compartimento, donde pasarían el resto del largo viaje. Los tres amigos ya no iban solos, ahora eran cuatro. Natalie Potter, la hermana melliza de elegido ahora viajaba con ellos rumbo al colegio. Tras aquel primer encuentro y un montón de conversaciones Natalie y Harry decidieron que era el momento de permanecer mas unidos que nunca. El moreno había hablado con Dumbledore para permitir el traslado de su hermana a Hogwarts, y este, tras no haber demostrado asombro ante la existencia de la chica había accedido gustosamente a acogerla en el colegio como una nueva alumna.

El sexto año iba a comenzar y ahora Harry ya no estaba solo. Natalie era absolutamente genial, o al menos eso le había demostrado tras dos meses de convivencia durante el verano. La chica no se parecía casi en nada a él, a excepción de los ojos, verdes, como los de su madre. Era de una altura parecida a la de hermione y una complexión delgada, con sinuosas curvas que le hacían ser terriblemente atractiva para el sexo masculino como había descubierto Harry cuando la presentó a sus allegados. Su cabello era castaño claro, o rubio, no estaba muy definido, liso y largo, hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus facciones eran suaves y dulces, con un toque exótico. Era toda una belleza, y Harry estaba muy orgulloso de ella. Tal vez por el hecho de ser mellizos o tal vez porque Harry anhelaba una familia pero se sentía realmente unido a Natalie pese al poco tiempo que llevaba conociendola.

Los cuatro amigos habían cogido un compartimento mas o menos en la mitad del tercer bagón y hablaban animadamente entre ellos.

- Hogwarts te va ha encantar Natalie, es genial. Grande, rodeado de bosque, con un montón de profesores y libros para aprender, campo de quidditch... es todo un sueño - repetía Hermione una y otra vez.

- Estoy deseando conocerlo - dijo Natalie mirando a su hermano y enseñando una dulce sonrisa. Se sentía llena de alegría y por fin tenía a Harry con ella, algo que siempre había soñado.

- No la agobies Hermione, es un sitio nuevo para ella, no conoce a nada ni a nadie, creo que será mejor que vaya con calma y mas siendo quien es... Es complicado como bien sabes llevar el apellido Potter - Harry tenía razón. Las cosas por bien que las pintaran iban a ser complicadas para que mentirle a su hermana.

Natalie se levantó, sacuendiendo las arrugas de su ropa

- Voy a dar una vuelta, quiero ver si encuentro a la mujer del carrito, tengo algo de hambre.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- Preguntó su hermano con tono protector.

- No te preocupes Harry, no creo que me pierda en el tren - soltó entre sonrisas y abriendo el compartimento se fué.

Recorrió los pasillos con calma pues realmente no quería comer, solamente estar sola unos segundos. Pocos alumnos danzaban por los vagones así que el recorrido se hizo tranquilo. La gente ya sabía de su existencia y era un poco abrumador cuando se te quedaban mirando como si fueras alguna especia de bicho raro. Cerró los ojos respirando hondo y se metió en un compartimento que sorprendentemente estaba vacío. Se sentó unos momentos mientras miraba por la ventana. Estaba contenta de conocer por fin a su hermano,eso no era mentira, pero echaba de menos ciertas cosas normales en su vida, ahora todo iba a cambiar, las personas, los lugares, hasta las costumbres y bueno, Natalie era una persona un poco complicada en esos temas. El ser sociable no era su punto fuerte. Se recostó sobre el sillón y se relajó unos minutos.

El tiempo pasó mas deprisa de lo que quiso y cuando se dió cuenta llevaba mas de veinte minutos lejos de su hermano y sus amigos, seguramente este estuviera buscandola como un loco. Se levantó a toda prisa y salió del compartimento rapidamente, pero algo duro la hizo chocar y retroceder de nuevo al compartimento callendo sobre los sillones. Un chico, al cual no había visto había chocado contra ella al pasar frente a la puerta en el momento justo. Su cabello era rubio, casi blanquecino y pese a su piel blanca, sus labios finos y sus facciones atractivas su rostro mostraba un gesto de asco. Era mas alto que ella y sus espaldas anchas, algo que la hacía verse muy pequeña a su lado.

- Lo siento mucho, he salido con prisa y no te he visto - se disculpó la chica.

- ¿Acaso eres ciega? Ten mas cuidado cuando niñata estúpida - dijo Draco Malfoy mientras aún miraba sus zapatos pisados por la chica, cuando este levantó la mirada y la vió su expresión cambió. La belleza de la chica lo dejó mudo durante unos instantes, nunca en su vida había visto a alguien tan perfecto como ella. Sus ojos se calvarón en los de Natalie y pronto volvió a la realidad. Sabía quien era, la había visto en los periodicos, tras haberse fijado lo recordó. Natalie Potter, la hermana "sorpresa" del cara rajada. No era nada parecida a él pero seguía teniendo la misma sangre y seguro que se estaba juntando con la misma gente, así que su rostro y su voz volvieron a ser los de siempre.

- Potter, la hermana del niño profeta, no podía ser otra. ¿Acaso en tu familia solo existen torpes y mediocres? - le dijo con tono hiriente.

Natalie se levantó y su rostro tomo un tono de ira. ¿Quien se había creido aquel imbécil al insultar así a su familia? Soltó una risa burlona y salió del compartimento dando un pequeño empujón al chico. La gente así no merecía su atención.

Llegó con su hermano y sus amigos y tras el interrogatorio de su mellizo logró desviar el tema el resto del camino. Cuando quedó poco para llegar los cuatro se cambiaron, poniendose la túnica del colegio. Natalie se sentía rara de nuevo.

El tren paró y todos los alumnos se bajarón, los de primero siendo guiados por Hagrid hacia las barcas y los mayores subiendo a las carrozas tiradas por thetrals. El camino se hizo mas largo de lo que hubiera querido y Natalie apenas abrió la boca. ¿Acaso todo el mundo iba a ser asi con ella por ser una Potter?

Andó detrás de su hermano todo el camino, ignorando las miradas de curiosidad que le enviaban los demás estudiantes y cuando estuvieron en el gran comedor el profesor Dumbledore, con ojo avisor, le indicó a Natalie que se acercara al estrado. Tras dar el discurso y poner a los nuevos alumnos en sus casas llegó el momento de Natalie. Todas las miradas se posarón en ella y Dumbledore habló.

- Este año, tenemos una nueva incorporación al colegio, aun que esta empezará en sexto curso pues ya no es una niña. Viene de Cronsworth, pero ahora será un miembro mas de nuestra querida gran familia que es Hogwarts. Natalie Potter, por favor, acercate para ser seleccionada.

Natalie, casi roja por la verguenza se acercó al viejo sombrero, sentandose en el taburete y sintiendo el gorro colocarse en su cabeza. Este comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentido para ella, seguramente hablando para si mismo. Si no le tocaba en la misma casa que su hermano aquello sería un completo caos. El silencio se hizo eterno...

- Gryffindor - gritó el sombrero tras una eternidad y Natalie casi llora de la emoción y la calma. Salió casi corriendo hacia su hermano quien la abrazó con ansia. Después abrazó a Hermione y a Ron, notando un pequeño rubor en ambos al terminar el abrazo con el pelirrojo. Se sentó en la mesa y entre risas y presentaciones comió en buena compañía. Tras unos momentos, una especie de calambre recorrió su espalda, alguien la observaba. Giró la cabeza hacia donde su instinto la llevó y se encontró con el rubio del tren en la mesa de Slytherin, mirándola, una mirada extraña, vacía y dura al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Quien es?- le preguntó a Hermione, sentada junto a ella indicando con la cabeza hacia el rubio.

- Ese es Draco Malfoy, una escoria, no te preocupes por él, no se merece la atención de nadie - dijo la castaña sin darle importancia y volviendo a comer. Natalie no desvió la mirada, al igual que Malfoy, quienes la mantuvieron hasta que la chica se sintió incomoda y se giró para seguir con la charla.

Mas tarde, una vez instalada en la habitación de las chicas y en compañía de Hermione y Ginny estuvo hablando hasta tarde y poniendose al tanto de todo hasta que el sueño pudo con ella y se despidió de sus amigas para caer rendida en la cama.


	3. Primeras impresiones

**Capitulo 2: Primeras impresiones**

Natalie apenas llevaba dos semanas en el colegio y como era de esperar aún no había conseguido hacerse a el. Cierto era que ella siempre se había criado en un ambiente de magia y que su antiguo colegio poseía toda esta de todas las formas posibles pero Hogwarts era muy diferente, mucho mas... ¿medieval?. El castillo, pese a estar impecable era antiguo, con paredes toscas y fríos e interminables pasillos. Los cuadros de antiguos magos decoraban casi todas las paredes de cada corredor y aquellas escaleras... uf, como las odiaba, cambiaban cuando les daba la gana y mas de una vez ya había acabado en un lugar que no era o en algún sitio del que no sabía volver. En varias ocasiones había tenido que llamar a Harry a través de su varita para que acudiera en su busca y la llevara de nuevo al sitio correcto porque si se ponía a intentar volver por su cuenta podía acabar en la otra punta del país. Su sentido de la orientación no era muy bueno.

Aquella mañana, el rey de las serpientes se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, como de costumbre. Su pelo enmarañado por las vueltas de la noche caía sobre su rostro dandole un toque atrevido y sexy. Abrió los ojos y pese a no verse a si mismo sabía que su mirada en aquellos momentos debía de destilar odio. Así eran la mayoría de sus mañanas. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y se fué directo al baño para darse una larga y tranquila ducha, todavía era pronto. En sus momentos de soledad, Draco Malfoy tenía la manía de pensar en las cosas que mas le preocupaban y que luego intentaba borrar de su mente. Su vida no era ni de lejos perfecta como hacía creer a todo el mundo y la pesada carga de llevar el apellido Malfoy estaba haciendo demasiado daño. Ya era casi insoportable el peso de su fama. Cerró los grifos al cabo de un tiempo que no supo calcular y salió del baño con solo una toalla cubierndo su cuerpo para volver de nuevo a su cuarto. Allí se vistió tranquilamente, alisando las pocas arrugas que pudiera tener su uniforme y cuando hubo comprobado frente al espejo que su apariencia era realmente perfecta salió en dirección al gran comedor.

Comió de forma abundante pero sana, para mantener ese físico hacía falta muchos tipos de cuidados y cuando hubo terminado miró su horario y se dirigió a la primera clase del día, Historia de la magia, con los gryffindor. Apenas procesó el nombre de la casa enemiga la imagen de cierta chica vino a su mente, sus ojos verdes, su voz suave y cálida, su cabello largo... Parapdeó rapidamente para sacar esa idea de su cabeza y emprendió el camino.

Las clases de historia de la magia resultaban realmente aburridas para todos, o casi todos los alumnos y Natalie Potter no iba a ser una excepción, pese a sus buenas notas no era una Hermione Granger ni tampoco deseaba serlo. La clase había comenzado y los alumnos de ambas casas ya estaban en fase rem de sus sueños. Unos pocos tomaban apuntes, otros simplemente oían y la gran mayoría fingía leer el libro mientras tapaba sus ojos para ocultar que se encontraba durmiendo. Natalie no era diferente, pero su intento por permanecer atenta y empezar con buen pie el curso le impedía dormir de esa manera. Sus ojos, cansados, miraban con pasividad al profesor quien no parecía terminar el largo discurso acerca de la quema de brujas durante la inquisición. Draco, desde su asiento casi en las primeras filas la observaba. Desde que había entrado en la clase y la había visto casi no había podido apartar sus ojos de ella. Ahora reía burlonamente al verla pegar pequeños respingos en su asiento al intentar permanecer con los ojos abiertos. No les separaban muchas mesas y el silencio entre los alumnos era tal que en una de esas risas Natalie lo escuchó y giró su rostro para ver de quien provenían esas risas. Se encontró con la gélida mirada de la serpiente, atravesándola como un rayo. Por un momento le miró con asombro pero luego la mirada de la chica se volvió dura y malhumorada. No le gustaba que se rieran de ella y menos un personaje como él, al cual sin conocerle ya odiaba por las historias que le habían contado sus amigos y su hermano.

La clase fué demasiado eterna para todos y cuando esta llegó a su fin una estampida de alumnos salió del aula y recorrió el pasillo para ir a otra clase, seguramente mucho mas amena que la primera. Tener historia de la magia a primera hora era algo que tendría que estar prohibido. Todo el mundo corría a excepción de Natalie, que odiaba las multitudes y no le apetecía estar mezclada en ella, menos sabiendo que iba a ser el centro de miradas. Se retrasó unos pasos y luego comenzó a andar en otra dirección.

- ¿Tan aburridas te resultan las clases de este colegio o es que eres tan tonta que no consigues seguir nuestro ritmo? - dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras. El sonido salía de uno de los huecos donde se encontraba una estatua. Natalie, sin apenas haber cruzado palabra con él supo quien era.

- No creo que te importe - soltó borde.

- Ah, no, importarme nada, pero es divertido ver como te quedas dormida en mitad de la clase y ridiculizas aún mas a tu casa. Seréis muy valientes pero en inteligencia vais cortitos. - el chico soltó una risotada tras el comentario y Natalie se enfrentó a el pues había dado unos pasos desde su escondrijo y ahora se le veía claramente.

- No se con quien crees que tratas, pero yo no soy mi hermano, a mi no me va a temblar la mano si tengo que dejarte medio muerto en el suelo.- los ojos verdes de Natalie centelleaban de rabia. Su hermano era demasiado noble, ella no, por las experiencias vividas tenía un carácter mucho mas oscuro.

Draco se quedó asombrado ante la revelación de la gryffindor, no esperaba que esa persona de apariencia tan dulce fuera en realidad una cruel víbora...víbora, que irónico.

- Oh, me muero de miedo ante tus palabras. No me aterra nada niñita, te aseguro que he visto cosas que te dejarían sin habla durante años.

- Hazme un favor e imagina que no existo - Natalie fué rotunda, definitivamente aquel chico no era alguien que quisiera mantener a su lado. Era extraño pues su presencia la ponía realmente nerviosa, sentía calor y frío recorrer su espina dorsal al mismo tiempo. No se podía negar que el imbécil era atractivo, demasiado para ser exactos.

Malfoy dió un paso mas hacia ella, quedando mas cerca de lo que ambos querrían pero esa cercanía no fué incómoda. Natalie notaba como el pecho del chico subía y bajaba tranquilamente a causa de su respiración, al contrario que el suyo que se movía de manera alterada. Sus ojos, grises, color plata, se inyectaban en los suyos de una manera que nunca había conocido. Malfoy también lo sentía, sentía cosquilleos recorrer su cuerpo cuando ella estaba mas cerca de lo habitual, su mirada se había perdido el en verde de sus ojos y de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia su pecho, el cual, abultado, se movía rápidamente.

Natalie parpadeó rapidamente volviendo al mundo real y se alejó de él. No cruzó ninguna palabra mas, simplemente le dedicó una mirada despectiva y se dió la vuelta encaminandose hacia su proxima clase. Y allí se quedo Draco Malfoy, con el cuerpo de piedra, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar en aquel pasillo.

Aquella noche el gran salón estaba hasta arriba de alumnos que ya estaban extresados por la cantidad de deberes que tenían encima. Hermione y Harry hablaban tranquilamente sobre el horario de clases mientras Ron jugaba con la comida. Natalie solamente daba vueltas a su copa, sin probar aún bocado de su plato.

- ¿No tienes hambre?- preguntó el pelirrojo. Aun que intentara disimularlo este se pasaba el día pendiente de Natalie, era imposible no querer mirarla.

- Tengo el estomago cerrado, estoy muy cansada la verdad. Prefiero irme a dormir. ¿Vienes conmigo a la sala común?- preguntó sin captar las miradas del chico.

Ron se sonrojó al oir la pregunta, los dos solos, llendo hacia su sala común aún vacía, aquello era mas de lo que había esperado.

- Claro, ya he terminado de comer. Chicos, nos subimos a la sala, estamos algo cansados - dijo Ron dirigiendose a Hermione y Harry. La chica les lanzó un beso en señal de despedida y Harry se levantó para besar a su hermana en la mejilla.

-Descansa pequeña- le dijo amorosamente.

Ron y Natalie emprendieron el camino hacia su sala común mientras cierto rubio de la mesa de las serpientes les seguía atentamente con la mirada. Por alguna extraña razón que seguía sin comrpender aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia.

De madrugada todos los alumnos descansaban en sus camas. Nada mas llegar a su sala común Natalie se despidió de Ron con un beso en la mejilla y subió a su cuarto a dormir. El pelirrojo se quedó unos momentos frotandose el sitio donde ella lo había besado hasta que volvió en si y subió también a dormir.

Malfoy solo sabía dar vueltas en la cama, con el ceño fruncido, peleando contra sus propios sueños...

"_Sin saber como había llegado a un ala desconocida del castillo, al menos para él. El pasillo por el que caminaba estaba solamente iluminado por antorchas que dificultaban bastante la visión del lugar. Nada se oía a su alrededor, solo sus propios pasos. Andó en linea recta, siguiendo el camino de las antorchas cuando la luz que emanaba de estas empezó a dibujar una silueta frente a el..."_


End file.
